


Ownership and Pride

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Gender feelings from Carla, I mean it's got a little bit of a plot idk, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Making Out, Modern Setting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, Strap-Ons, but not an AU it's still the Naritaverse; it just happens to be set in the 2000s, def porn though, so probably post-series, will I ever get the hang of AO3 tags? probably no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: Lucrezia takes Carla out dancing, and then takes her home. Not a modern AU, the premise is "they're both immortal and have been together for 300 years."





	

Carla didn’t understand nightclubs.

They were loud and dimly lit and full to the brim of drunk men (by far her least favorite kind of man). She couldn’t dance and had little interest in attempting to do so, and trends in music these days changed too quickly for her to keep track of.

And yet here she was, in a nightclub, _enjoying_ herself, even, because: Lucrezia.

Because _Carla, darling, you’re coming with me tonight_ always meant the same thing, and Carla found herself willing to put up with just about anything in anticipation. So along with her vest and button-down and binder, she wore the belt that Lucrezia had given her a few weeks ago, the one with the Dormentaire crest etched on the buckle. Was it a sign of ownership? The Dormentaires had owned Carla’s loyalty for so long that she hardly even asked the question anymore. Lucrezia was proud to call Carla her own, and so Carla was proud to wear the buckle. _We’ll make an attractive pair_ , Lucrezia had said when she saw Carla’s outfit, her eyes shining.

Of course, Lucrezia would make an attractive pair with just about anyone. She wore a body-hugging gold dress with a neckline that plunged nearly down to her navel. It was no wonder that she had all eyes on the dance floor, and this was what made the nightclub enjoyable rather than just tolerable for Carla. Lucrezia knew what to do with her body. Carla was well aware of that, but somehow her dancing mesmerized her every time. Knowing this, Lucrezia stayed within sight of the table where Carla sat keeping guard over their drinks. She was showing off; Carla and everyone within four meters were willingly reduced to her audience. Some things never changed, even over the course of three centuries.

The spell broke when she stopped dancing and returned to their table. Carla didn’t even know how long it had been—long enough for her beer to go lukewarm. She hadn’t been paying it any attention. With a single glance, Lucrezia determined, “You’ll need another,” and gestured toward the nearest waiter to bring one before dropping into her chair and smiling at Carla. She was breathing fast with exertion. Carla would probably regain her ability to speak in a minute or two.

Of course, Carla was not the only one released from Lucrezia’s spell. Most people understood instinctively that one did not _approach_ Lucrezia de Dormentaire, but rather waited for her attention to come one’s way. Her displays on the dance floor were even more intimidating, and no one ever hit on her there. But someone always decided to try their luck when she sat down again. Tonight, it was a rail-thin man with a goatee and a band T-shirt.

“Ey girl, buy you a drink?”

The two women looked him over, Carla more subtly. He wasn’t looking at Carla, anyway. Nor was he making much of an effort to look at Lucrezia’s face. Carla disliked him immediately.

Lucrezia was, as always, a bit more forgiving. She smiled sympathetically. “Sorry, sweetheart, I’ve got plans for tonight already and I’m afraid I can’t make any last-minute additions.”

She sent a wink towards Carla—which directed the interloper’s attention to her for the first time. His face curled with distaste as he looked her over.

“What, this dyke? Nah girl, you deserve better than that, you need something a _real_ man can give you.”

Carla’s face didn’t change, and she remained seated. Lucrezia only raised her eyebrows.

“Oh!” she said, her voice registering surprise, but Carla knew it wasn’t acknowledgment of what the man had said. Instead, she spoke to Carla. “Three sentences in and he’s already ruined his chances. Is that a new record?”

“I don’t believe so, Lucrezia. Some people have managed to insult me and thereby your taste in their first sentence.”

“Oh, that’s right. I always put them out of my mind so quickly that I lose track.”

Carla wished it could feel as trivial to her. The venom some people put into the word “dyke” made her miss the days when she carried a sword around.

The besotted idiot hadn’t listened closely enough to realize he was being insulted, so Lucrezia had to turn a pitying smile to him. “Run along, sweetheart. I’m not interested.”

“Oh, come on, princess, at least let me buy you a drink—” He reached out to stroke her cheek, and no, Carla didn’t like that much. In a flash she was out of her seat and standing behind him, twisting his arm back at a _very_ uncomfortable angle. His noise of choked pain was, to her satisfaction, audible over the music.

“I believe my lady made her disinterest obvious,” she said into his ear.

He tried to look back at her, though she hardly gave him the space to do so. “Shit—alright, alright, I get it—”

“Do you?” Carla asked, twisting his arm a bit further. His eyes still kept flicking towards Lucrezia. He didn’t quite seem to grasp that he had no chance just yet.

Lucrezia, on the other hand, remained completely calm. She hadn’t moved from her seat. “Don’t break his hand, darling, he’s going to need it later tonight.”

“He only needs one for that,” Carla pointed out coolly.

“Mm, you’re not wrong, but don’t hospitals sound like they’d be quite the mood-killer?”

“I suppose they may be.” Neither of them had ever had the need to visit a modern hospital.

The man struggled in her arms, finally catching on to the fact that he’d angered the wrong woman. “Let go of me—please, I’ll go—”

“Wait,” Lucrezia interjected, and now she stood. As Carla held the man in place, Lucrezia cradled his face in her hand and then leaned in and kissed him. Carla felt the man go stiff with shock, then limp and pliable. Which was generally the reaction to being kissed by Lucrezia.

“There,” Lucrezia said when she broke the kiss, her eyes lingering briefly on his lips still. “That’s all you’ll ever get. Say ‘thank you.’”

“Th-thank you,” the man managed, still hanging rather bonelessly in Carla’s arms. Carla didn’t have to see his expression to know that his mouth was gaping open.

Lucrezia nodded to Carla, and she released him. “Now go.”

He went, stumbling a little. Carla watched him with narrowed eyes all the while—at least until Lucrezia took her hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Are you jealous, my sweet one?” she asked with some concern. “Don’t be. He only gets one.”

“He doesn’t even deserve that much,” Carla answered.

Lucrezia’s eyes sparkled, and before Carla knew it she was the one being kissed, her body pressing itself to Lucrezia’s out of sheer instinct. When Lucrezia pulled back, Carla was breathless.

“I agree, he doesn’t deserve it,” Lucrezia said, mock-solemnly. “Can you imagine trying to live out the rest of your life on a single kiss from me? He’ll go mad. It’s almost too cruel.”

Carla couldn’t argue with that when she was already craving another, and Lucrezia was happy to oblige. She pushed Carla back into her chair and slid into her lap, and for some time even the pounding bass of the nightclub couldn’t shake Carla’s attention from what mattered.

*

After that, they didn’t stay at the club for a whole lot longer.

Lucrezia often asked Carla to serve as her driver, but she had solicited someone else’s help tonight. Carla knew his name. At least, at the beginning of the night she had known his name. But when they left the club and he held the limo door open for Lucrezia to pull Carla into the backseat, Carla couldn’t seem to bring it to mind anymore.

Not that she really took the time to try, what with the way that Lucrezia started tugging her shirt free of her waistband as soon as the door was shut. Carla quickly unbuttoned the shirt herself, and arched into Lucrezia’s warm hands when they traced over her stomach. Humming encouragement, Lucrezia reached for the button for the limo’s speakerphone.

“Leon,” she said—ah, that was the driver’s name—”drive around for a little bit, will you, sweetheart? There’s no need to go straight home.”

“Yes, ma’am,” came from the front of the car, as colorless as Carla’s voice ever was when she was in the front seat.

Satisfied, Lucrezia pressed her mouth against Carla’s throat and made as if to lean her backwards. But Carla resisted, sliding her hands up Lucrezia’s thighs instead. The noblewoman made a sound that was half-acknowledgment, half-moan, and then she was the one to lie back, opening herself to her guard. She wasn’t wearing underwear; Carla wasn’t surprised. She inched Lucrezia’s tight-fitting skirt up over her hips and positioned herself on her stomach on the overwide seat, and then without hesitation she buried her face between Lucrezia’s legs.

Lucrezia _squeaked_ , never one to be shy about her enjoyment, and her ankles crossed naturally over Carla’s shoulders as her chest heaved in anticipation. She tangled her fingers into Carla’s hair, pressing her closer. Carla was more than happy to oblige. Nothing in this long life was as satisfying to her as the familiar shape and scent and taste of her mistress’s sex. She breathed it all in and gave a quiet moan of her own.

There would be time for long, drawn-out teasing later; right now, Carla wanted her mistress to come hard and fast, wanted her to be as overwhelmed as Carla always felt in her presence. And after three hundred years at Lucrezia’s side, she knew exactly how to get what she wanted. Within a minute, Lucrezia was grinding against Carla’s mouth, every breath a moan; a minute later, she arched with a high, choked sound and held that pose for a long moment before sinking back down against the seat. Carla lapped gently at her then, until her legs stopped trembling with aftershocks, and then she kissed up her mistress’s body tenderly.

Lucrezia murmured her name between kisses, still limp and nearly drowsy from the force of her orgasm. But she kissed back when Carla’s lips reached hers, sweetly and passionately, and Carla felt a hand unzipping her fly. She pushed into Lucrezia’s touch automatically as her fingers explored, waiting for the realization.

“ _Oh_ ,” Lucrezia breathed a moment later. “You came _prepared_.”

She ran her fingers around the rubber ring built into the front of Carla’s briefs, her legs shifting as with an unconscious eagerness. The ring would hold a dildo. Carla found it to be a much more elegant solution than a traditional strap-on.

Lucrezia teased at the ring for a moment longer before nudging Carla’s briefs aside to stroke her lightly. “You know, darling, I think I’m about ready to head home and take this to the bedroom.”

“Mm,” Carla agreed, finding herself suddenly, hopelessly pliable at her mistress’s touch. With one hand, Lucrezia pressed the speakerphone button again and informed the driver of their change of heart; with the other she continued to play with Carla, keeping her spellbound until they pulled in to the garage of Lucrezia’s mansion. Leon opened the car door for them, his gaze politely directed elsewhere even as Lucrezia thanked him for it with a kiss on the cheek.

There was a shortcut—almost a secret passage—connecting the garage to Lucrezia’s rooms, such that she didn’t have to parade her latest conquest in front of the rest of the household if she didn’t want to. Carla was glad for it tonight, though she at least had the presence of mind to correct her fly and two of her shirt buttons as they got out of the car. Stifling a giggle, Lucrezia mimicked her by straightening her own dress; then she seized Carla by the hand and dragged her breathlessly up the stairs.

Once the door to her room was shut, they were on each other immediately with hungry kisses, Lucrezia pressing Carla against the wall with a knee jammed between her legs. Carla kept pace with her mistress, clutching Lucrezia’s hair and allowing her body to seek pleasure against Lucrezia’s. For long, jumbled minutes, it was all they needed. Then Carla broke the kiss to look her mistress in the eye.

“I want to fuck you tonight,” she breathed. The profanity was strange on her lips, but she was nowhere near level-headed enough, at this point, to calmly declare that she wanted to penetrate her mistress. She felt hot with greed. After three hundred years of serving the House Dormentaire, of basking in Lucrezia’s light, was that so surprising?

Lucrezia certainly didn’t seem to think so. Her eyes sparkled, and she released Carla in order to cross the room and pull open a cabinet that sat against the far wall. Behind the gilded doors lay an overwhelming number and variety of sex toys.

There, Lucrezia hesitated for a moment. “Remind me which one’s yours?” she asked, the light note of amusement in her voice sounding almost apologetic. But Carla wasn’t surprised, and she didn’t need an apology. She came up behind Lucrezia and guided her hand towards the toy they used together, a medium-sized dildo with a flared base. Its scarlet color recalled the old Dormentaire livery.

“Oooh, that’s right,” Lucrezia murmured, her eyes glittering as she wrapped her hand around the toy and thumbed its tip. Carla shivered in anticipation of her mistress’s touch. Lucrezia pulled the dildo off the shelf, shut the cabinet, and then dropped down to her knees to undo Carla’s belt and fly. She pushed the dildo into the harness, and as always, Carla found herself accepting its weight as an extension of herself almost instantaneously. Strapping on felt hot, felt powerful, felt _natural_ in a way that she could never quite describe, though Lucrezia was often more than willing to listen to her try.

Tonight, though, she had other things on her mind. In a breath’s time, Lucrezia had opened her mouth wide and without hesitation swallowed the cock to the hilt. It wasn’t a gentle movement, and Carla stumbled, winding up with her back pressed against the cabinet to steady herself. She breathed heavily, eyes and cheeks and loins burning as she watched Lucrezia’s head bob up and down along the cock.

“M-milady…”

Lucrezia looked up, her eyes dancing, and then moaned deliberately around the cock, sending vibrations tingling across Carla’s skin. Carla gasped and her head arched backwards, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off Lucrezia for long. She watched her mistress suck her off as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it and her vest fall to the floor together. The binder would have to wait. She wasn’t going to interrupt Lucrezia just to step out of it.

As if echoing her progress in undressing, Lucrezia hooked her fingers into the waistband of Carla’s briefs and looked up at her, eyes full of burning desire.

“Carla, darling Carla—” She ran her lips over the dildo again, as if she couldn’t help herself—“I want to eat you out, darling, won’t you let me?”

Her breath was coming as heavily as Carla’s was, her cheeks just as flushed. For a moment, Carla couldn’t breathe at all. It was no secret how strongly her mistress lusted, but when that lust was focused on Carla herself, it still blew Carla away even after centuries together. She reached down and cradled the back of Lucrezia’s head in her hand, watching Lucrezia’s eyes close and her lips brush the head of the cock one more time.

“Let me fuck you first,” she said in a low voice. She wasn’t sure whether it was a request or a demand; she had no real right to give her mistress an order, but sometimes, here in this space, Lucrezia allowed herself to be commanded.

Tonight would be one such night. In response to Carla’s instruction, she gave a whine that was part frustration and part desire and withdrew her hands from Carla’s waistband. She got to her feet, a bit unsteadily, and peeled herself out of her dress.

“How do you want me?” she asked breathlessly.

The answer, if Carla was honest, was _in any way that I can have you_. Seeing her mistress fully naked always left her inarticulate with need. But rather than spell that out (Lucrezia surely knew it, anyway), she wrapped one hand around the back of Lucrezia’s neck and used the other to brush the head of the cock against her clit. Lucrezia whimpered, her hips grinding forward, only for Carla to catch her in a long, hungry kiss.

“Oh, god, Carla,” she breathed when the kiss ended. She had one hand pressed against the small of Carla’s back and the other joining Carla’s at the base of the cock. She was panting, her eyes barely focused, and it was clearly taking an effort not to move herself onto the cock where they stood. “ _Carla_ —”

“I want you on the edge of the bed, on your back,” Carla articulated at last. Lucrezia made a keening sound and lay down as instructed. She looked small against the enormous bed—it was big enough for far more than two people to share at once—but as she bent her knees back, her glistening pussy might as well have been Carla’s whole world. It took almost more coordination than Carla had to get out of her shoes and socks and pants and binder (and yes, it would have been better to take the binder off before the cock had gone on, but try telling Lucrezia that when she was raring to go), and then she needed to get rid of Lucrezia’s high heels, too. She placed a delicate kiss on the arch of each foot as the heels came off, to reward Lucrezia for waiting. Lucrezia only moaned and settled her legs onto Carla’s shoulders, and finally, finally Carla slipped two fingers into her.

Lucrezia gasped before whimpering in indignant need. “Carla, _no_ , I don’t need to be prepared,” she pleaded, but Carla only answered by sliding her fingers out and back in slowly. Lucrezia was right—she was wet enough that it would be effortless to fuck her—but the way she writhed, trying to move Carla’s fingers into the right spot, was _irresistible_. Carla traced a hand down Lucrezia’s torso as she continued to finger her.

Lucrezia whined again. “Carla, you _tease_ …”

A vicious pride swelled in Carla’s chest at the raw desire in her mistress’s voice, and she pressed her mouth against Lucrezia’s calf hungrily. It elicited another moan. Carla echoed with a whimper of her own; she wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer. Lucrezia may have been flighty and manipulative, but when she was sincere, her sincerity was devastating and unmistakable. The love she bore Carla alone was almost beyond the scope of Carla’s comprehension, and she was only one of Lucrezia’s myriad lovers. Those who thought that Lucrezia was pure greed were only seeing half of the picture. Carla had never known anyone more bafflingly generous than this woman who gave herself away every night without an ounce of fear that she would lose what defined her.

Carla wasn’t that generous. She knew that she couldn’t have Lucrezia to herself—she’d known that since before Lucrezia had been hers at all—but at the very least she wanted to never be far from her mistress’s heart. She wanted to be the one Lucrezia returned to after a long, wandering journey. And she wanted it to be known at a single glance that Lucrezia was proud to own her.

Lucrezia caught her free hand then and pulled it to her breast, arching into the touch she demanded. Carla squeezed her chest obediently—she needed little encouragement for that—and brushed her thumb against her clit.

“Mmm, that’s better,” Lucrezia murmured, and opened her eyes to look at Carla. “You were thinking too hard about something just now, weren’t you, darling? I can tell.”

It wasn’t fair how perceptive she was. Carla rolled Lucrezia’s nipple between finger and thumb, and Lucrezia shivered in response, but her eyes showed that she wasn’t distracted. Carla sighed. “…The man from earlier,” she confessed.

Lucrezia’s eyes went wide. “ _Him_?” she asked. “Carla, darling, he isn’t worth the worry at all! A petty little man like that who thinks he can insult you in front of me is a complete waste of time, you know that, don’t you?”

Carla did know that, and she knew that Lucrezia felt that way, but his words had left her feeling jealously possessive of Lucrezia and of Lucrezia’s desire for her. She pulled her fingers out of her mistress’s pussy at last, and spread the silky fluid left on them over the silicone of her cock. Lucrezia whimpered in encouragement. “Oh, _hurry_ —”

Carla positioned herself at Lucrezia’s entrance and kissed her calf once again. She turned a wry smile to her mistress.

“I’m sorry I can’t offer you what you’d get from a ‘ _real_  man,’” she said, more ironic than sincere.

Lucrezia only gave a pouting roll of her eyes in answer and caught Carla’s free hand, intertwining their fingers. “Carla, you silly thing,” she said, “how could I want anything but you when you’re standing so pretty and proud in front of me?”

And there was nothing in the world as honest as the adoration in her eyes, an adoration that seemed to swallow Carla up as she finally pushed into her mistress’s waiting sex. Lucrezia made a noise of ecstasy as the cock entered her, gripping Carla’s hand tight, and then another when Carla pulled back and thrust again, setting up a rhythm that was not likely to remain slow for long.

After that, there was no room for Carla’s mind to wander. Each thrust pushed the base of the cock against her own clit, pleasure enough to bring her to the edge but not enough to push her over. That privilege would be Lucrezia’s, after Carla had her way with her. Even so, the sight of Lucrezia writhing and moaning each time Carla pushed into her was nearly enough to set Carla off. A flush spread across Lucrezia’s alabaster skin as Carla brought her closer and closer to release.

Carla let her rhythm flag for just a moment to catch her breath, running her hands up Lucrezia’s legs as she did so. Lucrezia whimpered at the new sensation, and Carla gave a private smile.

“You’re going to come screaming for me, aren’t you?” she asked, lips pressed against Lucrezia’s leg as she spoke.

“ _Ohhhh…_ ”

Lucrezia was already beyond speech. She moved her hips against Carla’s, trying to regain their rhythm, and then when that wasn’t enough she pushed up off the bed, letting her legs slip off Carla’s shoulders so that she could press their bodies together. Carla answered by holding her close and thrusting into her, faster than before. Lucrezia’s cries grew louder and more uneven and finally dissolved into the screams of ecstasy that Carla had predicted. Kissing wherever she could reach, Carla pumped her hips a few more times until Lucrezia went limp in her arms, spent.

For a moment, they could only breathe. Then Lucrezia nuzzled Carla’s throat, holding her tight.

“Oh, my Carla…”

Carla caught her breath, unbelievably sensitive. Lucrezia gave a sweet, sleepy laugh.

“You’re about ready to burst, aren’t you, my dear one?” she asked, and slid her hand down Carla’s spine and down the back of her briefs. Carla could only whimper in return. Lucrezia gave another chuckle and nipped her throat. “ _Now_  I can eat you out?” she said.

Carla nodded and stepped out of her briefs all in one urgent moment, discarding them to the floor. Lucrezia lay down and rolled onto her back with a languid delight, catching Carla by the back of her legs and pulling her to the edge of the bed. Carla shivered, breathing unevenly as Lucrezia massaged her thighs and teased them apart.

“I can’t promise I’ll be able to stay standing,” she warned. Her knees already felt weak.

“You’ll be fine,” Lucrezia giggled. “My darling guard is _far_ too well-trained to just keel over.”

This was a dramatically different matter from standing guard, but before she could protest, Lucrezia’s mouth was upon her and she lost the desire to do anything but accept her mistress’s attentions. Lucrezia always lost some of her ravenous lust after orgasm; instead her ministrations were slow and delicate, drawing moans out of Carla with deliberate tenderness. Carla braced her legs against the bed and clutched at its edge, doing her best to remain upright as Lucrezia worked at her. A dizzy heat spread across her shoulders and neck. Her mind was as empty as a gasp.

If Lucrezia hadn’t still been gripping the backs of her legs, she would have melted into the floor when she reached her climax, whimpering out her mistress’s name as her knees shook. It didn’t stop Lucrezia, of course; she continued to tease Carla’s sex with her tongue until Carla finally gave a long sigh and reached for her mistress’s hand. Lucrezia took that opportunity to pull her into the bed, curling around her and stroking her hair as Carla put herself back together.

“Lucrezia…” she breathed at last, wrapping her arms around her mistress. “I can never get enough of you.”

Lucrezia gave a laugh that vibrated against Carla’s collarbone. “Mmmm, you want more?”

But Carla shook her head. “I want this,” she answered, holding Lucrezia close as their heartbeats settled into a shared rhythm. Lucrezia answered with an affectionate hum.

“Perfect,” she murmured. “This is just what I want, too.”

It was some time before Lucrezia spoke again, her fingers playing with the ends of Carla’s short hair.

“Carla, my dear heart, you do believe that I love you, don’t you?”

“Mm.” It seemed too presumptuous to agree outright. Instead she pulled her mistress into a kiss, tasted herself, smelled the intoxicating peach that lingered on Lucrezia’s skin.

But Lucrezia pulled back a moment later, her eyes serious. “I mean it, Carla. Do you have any idea how lucky I consider myself to be?”

Pink dusted Carla’s cheeks at that. “Lucky, milady?”

Lucrezia gave a soft laugh, her eyes sympathetic. “Three hundred years together and that still surprises you, darling? Yes, I think I’m very lucky to have your love. And besides—”

She slid a hand down Carla’s body, winning a gasp as Carla’s head went white again. Lucrezia laughed, delighted by her reaction, and kissed her throat.

“I love that I’m the only one in the world who knows about this passionate, greedy side of you. It’s just like a Dormentaire, and I adore it.” She snuggled closer. “You won’t ever show another soul, will you?”

A warmth swelled in Carla’s chest. She ran her fingers through her mistress’s hair, a smile in her eyes even if it didn’t shape her lips. “In this as in all regards, I am at your service, milady,” she said.

Lucrezia blinked at her once, and then rolled onto her back with a peal of laughter. “ _Carla_ ,” she protested, “you’re so impossibly serious! Oh, my Carla—” And then she was back upon Carla, kissing her breathless. Carla drank it in, and held her close when the kiss ended. Lucrezia’s eyes shone.

“I love that about you, my heart, I truly do. Never change.”

Carla answered with a nod. “I am yours,” she promised softly, and there was nothing in the world she was more proud of.


End file.
